Hit and Run
by Wasting words
Summary: Since she was old enough to notice the opposite sex, Ebony Harmons has been a hit and run type of gal. But when she's forced to relocate to Santa Monica, will one hook up cause her to turn over from her one night stand ways? R
1. Goodbye Hawaii

**Yes, another ****LoD**** story. Yay ****LoD****! Just so you know I'm more than prepared for angry threats of eye poking for not posting more chapters of Vulnerable and Foster Girl. No need to worry. I've not forgotten about them, I've just run out stuff to write about. So, hopefully, with Hit and Run being posted it will get me inspired to add more to my previous stories. Read and review, hopefully you'll enjoy this story as much as the last two!**

I groaned, pulling my black jeans over my bikini bottoms, with not even so much as an inkling to what happened last night. The standard party thing—i.e. me passing out after about two hours from over consumption but only after swimming in the ocean, half way drunk, in my bikini top and jeans.

Lord only knows what other mischief occurred while I was in my peaceful nap, brought on by last nights inebriation. I swear there's a freaking day care in my head right now, with no attendant to stop chubby little children run wild, screeching at the top of their lungs, banging together pots and pans, and making other sorts of ruckus in newly found categories.

That's how bad my hang over are, yet still, I'm a slave to the alcohol and often give into my less than healthy obsession to its bitter, scratchy taste. It's weird, I know, but I feel a great deal safer with alcohol flowing through out my veins, never mind the numerous times I've convinced myself that I was enabled with the ability to fly, thus resulting in me throwing myself off the roof, hollering like some sort of moron, a broken leg when coming in contact with the ground, and a two month grounding sentence.

My parents (The Enforcers as I like to call them) have some sort of deal with my party animal ways. Can't say I blame them. What parent wouldn't have concern for their sixteen year old daughter, running about every night, drinking and experimenting with new drugs no person should have?

Despite their strong efforts to keep me caged up at the house like some wild animal (Personally, I like to think of myself as a tiger, or sometimes a prisoner at the nearest jail.)I still manage to run free and drink to my hearts content. I commend them though; they actually had me once or twice.

"Hello? Nathan?" My voice echoes through the remote island, debris of last nights wild party littering the shore. I came to the party with him, so it would only make sense that he would find me so I could _leave _with him. Nathan Kalakh, one of the local heartthrobs of Maui, like most of the other boys here. I know what you're thinking and no, Nathan is _not _a love interest to me in any way. He's my confidante, my buddy, my best friend for like along with his sister, Drusilla. (Weird name, I know…that's why she's good ol' Dru to me.)

Although my full trust was put in the two (Nathan, most of all) I couldn't expect much from either of them. Nathan, mostly. He could be so arrogant at times, and in the back of my mind I know if I chew the little fucker out for just leaving me to burn on the hot white sand, he'd just snort and dish out some lame excuse. That never stopped me though.

"Damn it, Nate," I cursed quietly, combing over the island for my shirt gone astray in the drunken pandemonium last night. Damn Nathan and his annoyingly devilish rock star-ish looks. It's no wonder he had all the girls' on this island wrapped around his tan finger.

To elaborate on me cursing him for his good looks, I may or may not have had a few encounters (Or hook ups, if you prefer to be blunt about it) with the boy. Some drunk, some just out of pure boredom.

I had a good reputation on this island, not just for my insascible love of partying but for my promiscuity. I have no problem admitting it, I have no problem with the reputation proceeding me. A lot of girls on this island have tried to burn me by throwing the words 'slut' and 'whore' my way but I pay no mind to them. It's simple really, they could call me a slut or they could call themselves prudes. But, oh no, they must have the 'Holier-Than-Thou' attitude and make me the enemy of all this instead of counting all the boys they've hooked up with.

I sighed, brushing my raven colored hair from my face. My shirt is long gone by now. Another article of clothing lost and another excuse to make up about why I'm coming home in only jeans and a bikini top.

…

"Ebony? Is that you?" My mom, Lydia, called out. I assumed she heard my come in through the backdoor of our small house. I knew I should have been quieter but that would be quite out of my character.

"Yep," I answered lazily, clicking my black nails on the door frame.

"Ebony, we need to talk," My father's rough voice rung out shortly after my mothers did. '_We need__to __talk.'_ Not once in the history of mankind has 'we need to talk' indicated good news.

"Okay, shoot," I muttered before latching onto the door frame to hang myself from it.

My mother sighed and looked over at my father, giving him the okay to go ahead and deliver whatever bad news he needed to deliver.

"Ebony, we want you to go live with your Aunt Lucie and your cousins in California. Santa Monica, to be exact."

Was this some sort of sick joke? It had to be. My parents wouldn't just send me away for no apparent reason. At least not to my knowledge they wouldn't…

"Ebby, you have to understand why we're doing this. You go out every night and do all these drugs and drink all this alcohol…and do things with all these boys..."Her voice faded out in the last part, obviously ashamed of my promiscuity issue, "We feel that if you go and live with Lucille, maybe you'll change your ways. Lucille is much stricter with Laloni and Alana than we are with you." She spoke carefully, drawing out her reasons like I needed to be spoken too _that _clearly to understand.

"Mom! Alana and Loni run around just as often as I do, they go to as many parties I do! You can't possibly view Aunt Lucie as being strict with the way they run around," I protested, like it would some how stop the whole world from turning and it would change my parents minds' in a heart beat.

You never know…it might.

"As true as that may be, Ebony, Alana and Loni didn't get caught smoking marijuana by the cops." My father countered, sending a stern look to me. It was alarming to see my father _that _pissed off, he's usually so placid.

I knew he would pull that card. I just knew he would! My shoulders slumped over as soon as I released the door frame—calling Lucie out on how she lets my cousins run around like I do was my last defense. I hung my head with a sigh of despair. Maybe I was being over dramatic, but I over dramatized a lot of things.

I sluggishly wandered over to the table to take the one way ticket to Santa Monica, California off my parents' hands.

…

"You're leaving?!" I swear to God, Dru nearly had a heart attack when hearing the news, and she's a bigger drama queen than I am sometimes.

I nodded glumly, allowing my head to rest on Nathan's broad shoulders.

"Yep. At four o' clock in the fucking morning."

"Damn Ebbs, and you're going to live with your aunt?" Nathan chirped up, clueless as he usually is. I'll admit, he has that obliviously unaware surfer boy charm about him and he used that well to his advantage when it came to scooping out his next long term relationship.

Yes, you heard me. _Long term._Nathan was no player; he wasn't all that into hook ups unlike me. Me and one other girl were his only exceptions.

In all honesty, I see no need for silly long term relationships. You become so dependant on one person but that one person you thought you loved, that you thought they loved you, leaves forever.

Unlike most girls I know (actually...I think I'm the only girl in Hawaii who thinks like this) I'm not all gaa-gaa over some lame ass Hawaiian surfer guy, if I was, I could turn to Nathan for more than just a one night stand. I've learned to face the reality that people let you down.

"Yeah, and my annoying ass cousins, Loni and Allie," I scoffed a rolled my eyes while lighting a cigarette to share between Dru and I. Nathan didn't smoke cigarettes but the kid was the biggest pothead I knew. That was the secret to our friendship.

He winced at the harshness playing in my voice before he cracked open 3 beers, distributing them between the three of us.

"Our last night together for God knows how long," Dru said a bit glumly, staring at the contents of the beer bottle in hand.

"Mm, I'll drink to that," I nodded, clanking my bottle against Dru's and Nathan's.

I hated reality. If this had been Ebony's world, I would not have been chugging my last beer with the only two people I've managed to befriend all these years, watching the sun disappear and many locals falling of their surfboards.

"Well, I gotta go and get ready for my big flight outta here," I sighed, handing off my bottle to Nathan, "I'll see you bitches later. I'll call when I get there."

…

"I'm home!" I said, breezing past my parents. I strongly felt I had nothing to say to them, and 'I'm home' is all they deserved. Hey, I could have blown them off completely but that would be just rude.

I groaned, flopping down on my bed and sprawling myself on it, letting my arms dangle of the edge.

How could my parents do this to me? It's not like this is the first time I've ever pulled any stunt like this. Give or take my love of partying, I was a good kid. I didn't deserve to be flown miles away from my home.

I shut my eyes, allowing my fingers to dance along the linoleum paneling of my bedroom floor until they come in contact with a soft cloth material. I forced my eyes back open, bunching the material from the obsidian black shirt in my hands.

I smiled fondly at it as I sat up on my bed. It was, of course, Nathan's. He'd spent the night at my house numerous times, along with lovely little Dru, and left it here. I'd collected a generous pile of Nathan's clothing and pushed it to the corner of my room. He'd come to take back the majority of it, but the uncollected things remained either in said corner or under my bed.

I could feel tears prick my eyes but I forced them back, inhaling the ever present scent of ocean water and cinnamon Nathan's clothing always had. I never thought I'd miss Nathan, out of all people. Best friend or not, I never once picture me crying over the prospect of leaving him and Dru behind for a new, forced life in Santa Monica.

…

The sand felt good beneath my feet. Is sand like this in California? I don't remember. The last time I paid Lucille a visit, I was only 5.

Four o clock in the morning and not a trace of damn sun light. Guess I don't get to see the sun rise in Hawaii for a last time. What a rip off. Oh, well. I felt my legs voluntarily give out from under me and my butt came in contact with the sand.

I'm pathetic. I'm _beyond _pathetic, sitting here crying over something I brought upon myself. You know what would make this sob fest perfectly cliché? Nathan showing up to bid me a fond farewell. No Dru at his side this particular morning, just him and his sentimental ways. He would hug me, tell me to do right by abstaining from alcohol and drugs, just so I could come back and fall back into the life and then he would kiss me on the cheek before telling me to keep my chin up. But that would be terribly morose. And terribly out of Nathan's character.

"Ebony, it's time." My mother calls softly, placing my bags in the trunk of car before ushering me into the back seat herself.

Good bye Hawaii.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes five and half-hours by plane to get from Hawaii to California. It takes 30 minutes from my house to get to the Honolulu National Airport. The grand total of time it takes to ruin my life: 6 hours. Not counting the ride from the airport in Santa Monica to Aunt Lucie's house.

"Attention passengers, we've reached our destination of Santa Monica, California. Thank you for flying with us, we hoped you enjoyed you're flight." The chime and ever droning voice of the caption filled the narrow halls of the plane. Not a word was heard from all the clamoring of grumpy passengers from row to row as they pulled down their luggage and scrambled to find a primo spot in line to get off this cramped hell.

I, myself, have at least a little shred of class and wait until the second to last person passes by my seat to jump up and pull my duffel bags out of the luggage compartment above. As I venture out of the plane, getting ready to step off the last step when a red headed flight attendant flounces in front of me.

"Hi, miss, here. Allow me to take those bags for you." She smiles sincerely at me while she takes two of my three duffel bags out of my grasp and into her own. Wow. People weren't _this _nice in Hawaii.

I shrug, throwing the last duffel bag over my shoulder and continue the short journey to the airport.

…

"Ebony! Yoo-hoo, Ebony, over here!" I hear my name being shouted from behind me. I know that annoying voice anywhere. It was Alana, my youngest cousin. My eyes roll around as I turn to see the tan skinned Hawaiian native jump up and down, arms flailing like a crazy persons, raven black hair whipping around her face with each jump. Stuck in a suffocating spot with her were my Aunt Lucie and Laloni. I could pick out my Aunt Lucille anywhere. Even in a sea of other Hawaiian's.

My aunt, my dads' sister, was easily the most gorgeous looking woman in all of Hawaii. Many have said that I defiantly take after in the looks department. It was easy to see where Loni Kai and Allie get their looks from.

I squint to see what could possibly be in my aunts' hand. From the looks of it, it's a cardboard sign, with my name scribbled across in black permanent marker, with little flowers and hearts littering the background. Allie's work, no doubt.

"Oh, Ebony. Mahalo, baby." Lucie greets me, opening her arms out to capture me within them. I was her only niece, what more do you expect?

A small smile came on my lips as I let myself fall into her grasp, wrapping my arms around her petite figure in return.

"How are you, my little Ebby? I haven't seen you in so long!" My aunt rejoices, tears nearly spilling down over her cheeks.

I roll my eyes, "Auntie, it's just me." I sigh, gathering up the luggage at my feet. Loni seems less than impressed that I'm here, I can tell by the way she snorts and wavers off to bat her eyelashes at the locals.

"It's just so good to see you, baby. Just wait until we get home. There's a huge bash waiting back at the house for you. There's pizza, ice cream. Oh, everything you can imagine!"

"Mom-uh! That was supposed to be a surprise for Ebony!" Allie cries out, smacking her hand against her forehead. I stifle a laugh. So, Lucie isn't the brightest crayon in the box. But, like her daughters, she doesn't need the brains to get by. Just the looks.

"Oh. . ." Lucie breaths, but shrugs it off. "Well, best we tell her now. . .she was going to find out anyway!" She giggled in a high pitched, cutesy voice.

…

The crashing of skateboard wheels clash with the hollering of what sounds like a whole heard of teenage boys echoes through the air, and pulls me out of my slumber.

My head snaps up in anger, I am NOT a morning person. Violently, the covers fall to the ground and I stomp through the large, pristine estate my aunt owns. The glass-sliding door slides open with a crash, and my sights rest on five bleach blonde surfer boys, shredding around my aunts dried out pool like the ocean waves itself! Who in the hell does that?

"Hey! I don't know what anyone told you, but if you're not Lucie's pool boy, then you shouldn't be anywhere near this house!" My voice, scratchy from being jerked out of my slumber, booms and all five boys stop dead in their tracks.

Before anyone could interject, out comes Loni, flouncing her goodies around in a neon pink bikini top and flimsy cloth mini-skirt.

"Ebony! What the hell do you think you're doing? Why the fuck are you yelling at my friends?" She argues, shoving a powder pink talon into my chest.

"Friends?! Loni, does Lucie even know these boys come here and trash her pool?"

"Yes! As a matter of fact she does, and she _loves_ them, thank you very much. Go back to bed, you stupid slut." She screams, pushing me back into the house with what little strength she had.

Oh, boy my cousin just loves me. I roll my eyes, tugging a stray piece of fabric away from the side of my pajama bottoms.

…

"Shit, Loni," Tony Alva laughs, tossing his sun dried locks out of his tanned face, "Who was _that?_"

Laloni could only shrug, tossing her raven feather hair over her shoulder. "No one important. She's just coming to live with me. I don't know for how long, but just ignore her skanky ass." She said, in a catty tone.

"She sure didn't look like no one," Sid had laughed, trying to imply something. But with his innocence and little kid type stature, implying something dirty to the other Z- Boys just didn't flow with Sid Columbino.

…

"Good morning, Ebby." Lucie had said, sliding a fresh fruit smoothie my way, "It's strawberry banana, you're favorite."

I smile kindly, taking the drink from her hands, "Thanks, Luce." Yes, I refer to my aunt as Luce. I just love how casual my family is. I glance around the large kitchen, moving the straw in and out of the beverage, poking little holes in the pink mess. I remember a time when I got lost in the house, because everything was so massive, a time where I couldn't even reach the lowest shelf even when I was standing on my tippy toes.

But now. . .well, now everything is just there. It didn't hold the same magical allure as it did when I was a little girl. Nothing really does anymore, though, now that I think about it.

"How did you sleep last night? You didn't have trouble finding you're room, did you?"

I nodded, taking the first swallow of my smoothie, "Yeah. It's not the same as sleeping in my bed back home, but pretty darn close." I laugh, setting the smoothie of to the side.

Lucie smiled, brown eyes twinkling. I love my aunt Lucie.

"Oh, that's good. I want to make you as comfortable as possible. I know it's not easy for you to get thrown from your home to a new place so fast. Well, you go, get ready and then I'll take you and your cousins out today. It'll be a good chance for you to get to know Venice a bit better."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ebby, are you ready to go?" Lucie asked, peeking her head into the bathroom. I detangled my hands from my hair and looked over.

"Just about, Luc."

She smiled kindly. "Alright. Well, I'll just go check on Loni and Allie then." I nodded surely to myself. My hands glided over the smooth marble counter top, the cool feeling a refreshing treat to my feverishly warm hands. I'd always had good circulation in my body, making it near impossible for my body to get chilly naturally. My hands had stopped once coming into contact with the frame of my glasses. I picked them up, examining the way the metallic paint went from a light purple to a light indigo color in the light before slipping them on my face.

"I have the worst hair ever! It's so ugly!" Laloni griped, shoving me out of the way to get a full view of herself. Her hands flew franticly, yet in expert timing, to yank to large pink curlers from her hair. "I hate this. My hair is so FUCKING difficult to curl." She continued whining, rolling and unrolling luscious locks around the rollers.

I sucked on my lower lip, nodding in fake sympathy. "Shitty." I pitied her. My great grandmother, my grandmother, my dad, and Lucie had pin straight, flat hair. Worst luck ever. I, myself, was lucky enough to inherit my mother's hair. Thick and full of volume, falling past my shoulder blades with loose natural curls.

"Loni, you look fine with straight hair." I complimented, pulling her fussy hands away from her hair. Loni pouted, quite pathetically. "It's cause you're doing it dry." I said, taking the brush from her hands.

"When did you become an expert on all this stuff? You don't have to try to do it, you're hair just goes." She sniped enviously, glaring at my reflection in the mirror. "I only_ wish_ my hair would do that."

I shrugged, letting her hair fall from my grasp. "I don't know. I've just always been good with this stuff. Could you hand me that volumizing spray?" I pause, holding my hand out. Loni placed the aluminum can in my hand, "Dru always used to make me do her hair whenever we were going out to a party."

"Ebby! Loni! Mom said to hurry or else I get to drive!" The thought of Alana behind the wheel was a disaster in itself, so I quickly sprayed Loni's hair with the spray, letting it fall from the rollers. I took a comb and teased the crown of her hair lightly. Loni shook her hair out and examined the new do. Curls identical to mine now spilled to the small of her back, her foggy brown eyes lit up with excitement.

".AMAZING! Thanks, Ebony." She grinned, flouncing past me.

"Yup," I picked up the orange aluminum can and sprayed my own hair and shook it up with my fingers. I turned around into the hall way, went right across to my room and pulled on a pair of tight black slacks, a pin stripped tube top and a dark purple zip up hoodie, ideal for the harsh summer in California. Then I ran down stairs to meet up with my cousins and aunt.

…

"Who knew you were such a great driver, Allie?" My aunt laughed, clutching many a shopping bag in freshly manicured nails. "I can't wait until you can take drivers ed. You'll knock the socks off everyone!"

Allie beamed, soaking up the attention from Lucie like UV rays from a tanning bed. "I told you I was a good driver! I toooldddd youuuuu." She taunted, sticking her tongue out at the lot of us. Lucie and Allie had stopped, waiting for me and Loni to pick up the pace. It was only every so often my oldest cousin and I got along. Laloni was a jealous person by nature, so I think she let that come in the way of our family bonding.

"So you hooked up with Nathan?" She asked intensely. The last time she had come down, though Nathan was only thirteen, she had been determined to make Nathan hers. Long distance was never Nathan's thing though. A crushing blow to my cousin, after the month she'd spent with my parents and I, with Nathan macking on her. "He is so fine."

"Yeah," I answered nonchalantly, "Like, once though. We were just bored one day." I can't believe she was jealous of that. "I need a smoke break, man. You got any?"

Loni nodded, "Yeah, in the car." 'Sweet.' I thought, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Tell Lucie I'll be right back, ya?" Lucie knew I smoked, she didn't care. 'As long as you don't do it around me.' She would always nag. Did I think that made her a bad aunt? Hell, no. Lucie wasn't a hypocrite. She smoked when she was my age, but stopped once she got pregnant with my cousins.

…

I huffed on the cigarette until the tip was a glowing red. My lips pursed into a small 'o' shape as I let the smoke escape, dropping my hand to flick the ash of the cigarette. I should really try to stop. But not in this lifetime. I'd been smoking since I was twelve. Quitting would be near next to impossible.

I looked up at the sky, leaning against the side of my aunts car, raising the cigarette to my lips once again.

"Hey, smoking's bad for you." A voice had said, catching my attention. I'd expected someone. . .odd looking. A little older, with plausible morals.

I chuckled, taking a long drag of my cigarette. "Talking to strangers is bad for you to but yet here you are, talking to a stranger." The butt of the cigarette slipped through my delicate ring covered fingers.

The shadow had shrugged, "I'm still breathing, ain't I?" What a smart ass, I thought. During this whole conversation, I hadn't once thought about making direct eye contact with this person. I was too intent on finishing my cigarette.

Again I had expected this person to be little out of the ordinary, with wild gray hair and not the most attractive person on this side of town. When I had decided to look up, man, I wished I would have looked up sooner.

This boy looked about my age. Tanned skin, ocean washed sandy blonde hair. His build was. . .decent. Washboard abs (he had no shirt to speak of). Thin, yet muscular. And his eyes. Oh his eyes. They were a beautiful hazel shade. He was a California boy if I ever saw one.

He didn't hesitate on making a move. He hopped on the hood of my aunt's car, putting the charm on heavy. "You must be new in town. I'm pretty tight with all the hotties in Dogtown."

I looked him up and down questionably. He thinks he has moves? Ebony Nikole Harmons has moves, too. I throw a smirk his way, "You don't waste any time do you?" I extend my hand to the tanned hunk, "And, funny thing. I'm pretty tight with all the hotties back in Hawaii. Ebony Harmons."

"Shit, man. You're quicker than any girl in this damn town. I like you already. Jay Adams," he introduced, forgoing my hand shake. "My friends having a party tonight. You'd better be there."

I nodded, "I think I can fit that in to my schedule."

Jay, thinking on his feet, whipped out a red ball point pen and pulled on my arm to write down the address.

Hot guys, parties. I think I'm gonna like it here.

…

7 o' clock hit fast in Venice. In Hawaii, time seemed to pass by in ages. The music blarring from the deteriorating white house could be heard for miles, hardly doing justice to the wild party raging inside. Loud music, an amazing mix of pop-y, rock-y, dance-y tunes, coursed through my veins, and seemingly moved my very soul. Merely watching the liquid in my cup move to the rhythm of the music projecting from huge sound systems was enough to make me feel alive again. This is the rush I've been missing.

Honestly, I had no idea what I was drinking. A fruit juice of some sort. No matter what concoction lied in my cup, I drank the whole thing down. God, it felt wonderful. I tossed the cup with a giggle, before tugging my denim mini skirt down. I hardly ever wore skirts. I should start though, for this skirt feels mildly comfortable. I felt, well, sexy. Especially with Dru's knee high, so called "stripper" boots.

Now where was Jay? I straightened up my posture to peer over the other party goers. No such luck looking from afar. So I began to push my way through the crowd of thrashers, too far gone in their own amusement too see who, or what they were bumping into.

This is ridiculous, I thought, shoving the next drunken dumb ass who pumped into me with my all my force. "Jesus! Stop drinking long enough to **fucking** see who's in front of you!" The one and only thing I hate about parties. Other than that, parties were perfect.

"I thought you weren't gonna show!" Jay's drunken voice sounded behind me. I whirled around on my heels to face him, taking whatever drink he had in his grasp into my own possession. I downed that as quickly as the first.

"I've been trying to find you!" I yelled, putting my face near his ear so he could hear me a wee bit better. He wasn't completely drunk. Sad. I like to have a little fun. The drunker the better, in my case and the boys. He smirked, pulling me into his grasp forcefully by my waist.

"You don't have to look anymore," he said, suavely, pushing me back into the nearest empty room.

His lips, hungry with desire, collided with mine. I could get use to this. To be honest, this was my first hook up in a while. I might be a little rusty but with Jay in his current state, he had everything in his grasp.

He trailed kisses down my neck, almost to distract me from his hand fumbling for my jacket zipper. He pulled my jacket off, and roamed my body. From my back, to my hips, to my stomach, and finally my face.

"I don't think you're ready for this,"

**WOO THIRD CHAPTER. :D Sorry it's taking so long to update. I have a job now. But, finally, here's at least one update I've been able to get too. Enjoy this chapter, cause things begin to get. . interesting after this. :D**


End file.
